Jennifer Tate
Jen: "One thing, rocky. Typical picky me. Should be safe, or is safe?" Jennifer 'Avellaneda' Tate comes from a long line of demonic shapeshifters that began with the most powerful shapeshifter that the mortal world and the underworld has ever seen. Jen has a dual nature of a demon and an elemental and has been expected from birth to carry on the family heritage and traditions, even though she is strong opposed to them. Jen was prophosied the the Grimoire of the Shape-shifters to be the savior or Oblivion of the Tate line and this is echoed in the natural symbol on her back. Apart of her heritage and dual bloodline gives her the ability to morph into four different demonic forms, each with it's own unquie appearance, strengths, weakness, and general personality traits. It also gives her a different way of seeing and thinking about things. Jen often comes across as carefree, cocky, skeptical and very sarcastic. Although it has not been revealed yet, Jen has a half-brother, with the same abilities and destiny as her. Can they work together to save their family line... Demonic Forms Ferai (Earth) Jens Earth form (which is based off the ancient demons the Ferai which evolved into the Celerity demons) is that that appears to be somewhat like a wild animal. Large horns grow from her head and curl back behind her ears but her hair stays the same and her cheeks gain points on them that are bone. Her lips turn black and her eyes become yellow with black slits for pupils. Her skin gets a yellowy-grey tone and has a splattering of pale marks like freckles almost. Her top turns green and her tattoo and Vambrace both glow a bright green and on her face there is a slightly red tinge in the shape of a cross and it shows her wild nature in this form. When attacked she can attack back with two long green energy claws that extend from the jewel in each of her Vambrace. In Ferai form she gains about twice of her natural speed and can jump up to twice her own height easily. Her speed and agility are her main reason for morphing into this form. Ferai form, like all of her other demonic forms, is stronger and more resilent then her human form, but speed and agility are the main attributes. When manipulating light in this form, unless she specifically tried to acheive a color, all light that she summons in this form, no matter the state comes out a brillant green color. Her personality changes a great deal in this form and she becomes a lot harsher and more brutal. Her tone of voice is a lot harsher and she is quicker to insult and judge people, also to hand out blame and anger. She tends to growl and make animal noises a lot more and be a lot more threatening. She is always looking for a fight, even more then normal. Anyone who is realitively smart would know that it isn't good to piss her off in this form... Undine Form (Water) Her Water form is called Undine form and is based off the Undine demons that use to guard the waters of the underworld. Hey eyes turn a light ocean blue and her skin also turns blue in color with small and frequent lighter freckles on her arms and back. Her nose seems to flatten and her lips go a dark blue. Gills grow on her cheeks and her hair turns into almost dreadlocks with two large fins where her ponytails were. Jen’s Vambrace glow blue along with the tattoo on her back and her top also goes a deep blue. As this form is only water based, when attacked she can attack and defend herself with three long, tentacle like whips that extend of blue energy from each Vambrace. Jen’s Undinian form can only be used when she is at least waist high in water. If not then she starts to suffocate. When any injuries are received in her Undine form, as long as she stays in clean water, either salt or fresh, then they heal much faster. As Jen cannot swim herself in any of her other forms, including her human form, she finds this form comes in very handy when near water. Any light she summons, unless a color is specified, is also a bright blue. Jen obtains a vastly different persona in this form. She comes a lot calmer and happier and a bit more aware of her surroundings. Although she still loves to fight, she doesn't enjoy it as much as she does in her other forms and she is more interested in checking out things under the water and just swimming around. If a fight oppertunity presents it, she will still take it though. She also is a lot more at peace of mind in this form, and more likely to want to talk... Wraith Form (Air) Jen’s Wraith for is aligned with Air and is quite different to her other forms. Based off the Wraith demons who eventually became the species that The Source, Tempus, Belthazor and Sykes came from, she is almost ghoulish. She gains dreadlock like hair and her skin goes a sickly grey. She is much thinner in this form and her ribs show through her top. While she looks gangly, her nose becomes somewhat like a beak shape and her mouth goes black while he eyes go yellow. Her top, Vambrace and tattoo all go purple and her eyes have no pupils. If she needs to defend herself she can do so with a purple energy dagger and a purple energy whip that comes from her Vambrace. When transformed into her Wraith form, Jen is much quicker (Although not as quick as her Ferai form) but her main attribute is her stamina. Jen can fight and run around for hours and hours on end without resting in this form as she has a lot more energy and internal strength. She also has more endurance to wounds in injuries, although they do not heal as fast as they do in Undine form. Fluro purple is the defult color for any light summoned in this form unless another color is specified. Her wit is a lot sharper and she is able to figure out puzzles and challenges a lot easier when as a Wraith. She can easily find her way through mazes and figure out puzzles and seems to be more ‘royal’ in her speech and actions. Although not likely to have much of a conversation, she could hold a very intelligent one if she could restrain herself from attacking for that long... Djinn Form (Fire) Djinn form is the given name for her form aligned with Fire. Based off the broze creatures of fire from the ancient underworld, this is possibly her best for when hunting. In this form, Jen’s skin resembles living bronze metal. Her face becomes quite birdlike with golden eyes and a beak like nose and thin gold lips. Her hair is basically flattened to her hair with three stands of metal where her ponytails should be. When needed fire can come from her head and shoulders and her Vambrace and tattoo on her back as well as her top glow orange-red. If attacked she can summon a red energy sword in each hand that comes from her Vambrace and she can combine them into one larger more powerful sword if needed. Strength is her main enhancement when a Djinn. She is strong enough to, combined with her swords, cut through almost any material as long as it is not too thick. Although she is a lot slower then she is in any of her other forms (still not as slow as a her human form) she makes up for all of it with strength. Her broze hard skin also protects her from injuries, but she can still be hurt. Any light summoned will automatically be a red-orange color, unless she changes it. Her general personality in this form is a lot colder and distant then in her other forms, and although she may not be a brutal or threatening then she is in her Wraith or even Ferai form, she is more likely to carry out actually harm. She is a lot more manipulative and a lot more dangerous in this form and can strike out randomly... Other Powers Photokinesis Related to Jen's demonic forms, jen also possessed the power of photokinesis. Possibly one of the most powerful photokinetics due to her long experinace with it, Jen uses this as her main weapon besides her demonic forms. With photokinesis, Jen can easily summon up weapons of solid light and even use it to manipulate things that aren't of light. Her main weapons in her demonic forms, the ones that appear from her Vambrace are actually weapons made out of light. Green claws in ferai form, blue tenticals in undine form, a purple whip and dagger in Wraith form, and a pair of two thin twin swords which can combine into a single larger sword of red energy when in Djinn form. The same as this, when she manipulates light these forms, they automatically take on the color that represents that form unless she specifies another color. She rarely bothers as she finds that no matter the color she summons they all have the same properties as another color, except for the tint that they put off. Through practicing and just general experiance Jen has learnt to do many things with her power such as creating shield of light and even creating little darts or arrows of light, including crossbows and stuff. This is definetly her most used power and she uses it for everything. When in battle Jen has been known to use her photokinesis to blind her enemies and also to create weapons when needed. She also uses it to create shields, to summon small amounts of heat when the light gets strong enough, to create darts or shards of deadly light, and many other uses including creating a massive attack of light that can kill almost anything except the most powerful demons and witches. However this almost kills Jen herself and is not worth using. It also can only be used on a boiling hot, sunny day in her Djinn form, for only then does she have the strength to channel it. MORE TO COME IN THIS SECTION.... Equipment and Tattoo Vambrace Jen's vambrace where given to her by her mother on the day that Jen killed her. Her mother had them made out of an indestructible metal known only to the line of the Tates. Arella commissioned a rare demon that could manipulate any metal in his forge to make them and embue them with magic so that they would grow as she grew and adapt to who she would become in the future. Made with protective metal around the wrist and protective plates over the top of her hand where the lether goes, they are used to channel her powers. At the elbow of them there is a large jewel that beloned to the Queen of the Undine before Aryalia killed it. These jewels were reknown in the underworld for being able to channel a demons magic into even grater strengths and for being able to absorb the energies of another demon and transfer them into the holder. They strap onto Jen's arms very securely and cannot be removed except for an ultimate power or herself. When she was given the Vambrave, they connected themselves to her powers and expanded them hundreds of time in strength. The Vambrace act for Jen as a catalyst for her powers. Without them she still has access to her demonic forms but they are weaker and not really worth using. She can also barely channel her powers of light without the Vambrace. The Vambrace, when Jen transformes into one of her demonic forms, echo the form itself. When in Ferai form they give off a green glow and the metal itself is slightly green. In Undine it is a blue tint with a blue glow. With Wraith form, they maintain a purple glow however the color of the metal remains silver. And with Djinn they gain a bronze like appearance and give off a red-orange glow. If Jen uses them to channel her photokinesis through directly, instead of just calling it up from her mind, the Vambrace glow yellow in her human form. Dagger Jen's dagger was yet another heirloom passed down throught out the family from Aryalia. Every female in her line has possessed and used the dagger that was once the dagger of the great ferai king Herne. The dagger itself is made out of the same metal as her Vambrace and is imbreakable. it is 17" long and is thin and flat enough to pass almost unnoticed through a rib. Jen keeps this dagger in the small double belt on her right theigh and uses it often when in her human form, as she has no need of it in her demonic ones. The dagger does not have any extra properties and cannot be used to channel magic but it is still a very strong weapon. Tattoo When Jen was born, both her mother and her elemental father were shocked to find that she had a natural tattoo on her back of an ancient symbol in the Tate line. The tattoo is the visual representation of Oblivion and Chaos and is the symbol that the daughter of Aryalia said would represent the destruction or the salvation of the entire tate family and their magic. As with the Vambrace, when Jen is in her demonic forms it changes in appearance. When in Ferai form it glows green; blue for Undine form; purple in her Wraith form; and redish-orange in her Djinn form. Although the design of the tattoo doesn't change, and it doesn't have any other properties, you can tell the strength of that particular form, and if she is injured, by the intenstity of the glow. It is it glowing strong and brightly, then she is healthy and strong in that form, but if it is very dull then she is very weak. If the tattoo is almost still black, then she has no demonic energy left for that form and will soon have to return to her human form or one of her other forms... Family History Aryalia Aryalia was the beginner of the Tate demonic line. She was the most powerful shape-shfter that both good and evil have ever known. She was well renoun in her ability to take the shape, form and abilities of any creature, item or thing that she wanted. For example, she could easily swap between being a dragon to being a tiny stone to a human appearance to a being made of fire. Because of her love of shape-shifting Aryalia was known to rarely spend anytime in her actually birth form. It is not even known if she was born or created by the start of all evil. Very few people ever knew what she looked like actually for even when she was in the form of a mortal, she rarely took her true form, always taking the form of another. Aryalia also use to blend certain parts of forms together to create a more powerful one, or even just to morph certain ---- MORE TO COME.... History, background into the demonic races, Scree, her family, Aryalia.... PLEASE NOTIFY ME IF YOU WISH TO EDIT THIS BEFORE YOU DO --Darknessoflight 23:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC)